1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging device utilizing a thermoplastic packaging sheet such as cellophane or polypropylene or the like, for covering a box-like item containing cigarettes or the like, and more particularly a device in which the thermoplastic packaging sheet is supplied around some pockets of a winding wheel while the box-like items, transported in the pockets, are being continuously transferred. The box-like items are moved out of the pockets and delivered, whereby the packaging sheet is wound in a U-shape along a surface of the box-like item and both free ends of the packaging sheet are folded, along the surface of the box-like item while the delivered box-like item is being continuously transferred, overlapped to each other, and thermally adhered to each other.